


找回

by nxqw



Category: nxqw
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxqw/pseuds/nxqw





	找回

哥入戏张保庆，圆帮哥找回

润滑的已经差不多了，王圆一点一点顺着王菌楷的小腹向上爬，直到把王菌楷已经射过又半勃的阴茎夹在自己的股缝之间，双手撑在王菌楷的耳朵两边把嘴巴凑了上去，毫无章法的伸着舌头在王菌楷嘴里吸允。

下身夹着王菌楷的阴茎，在自己的会阴处前后摩擦，嘴巴却嘟嘟囔囔的说“嗯……啊我不要张保庆，我要我的菌楷哥哥”

王圆几乎是瞬间就感觉到本来半勃的阴茎现在已经戳在了刚刚用精液润滑过的穴口。

王圆真的受不了王菌楷一直都不出戏，每天都有点忧郁，心里早都想过要今天无论什么办法都要找回属于他的王菌楷。

王菌楷用充满欲望的眼睛看着自己的宝贝，起身准备换成平时做爱用的姿势。

王圆看出了王菌楷的想法，一下趴在王菌楷身上不起来说“呜王菌楷，我的小楷哥哥我自己找”，顺着王菌楷的腹肌向下摸到已经发烫的阴茎，对着自己因为刚才的扩张而有点泛红的穴口，一点一点往下坐，王菌楷揉搓着王圆胸前的红点，眼神迷离的看着王者一点一点吃下他的粗大，他能感觉到甬道的紧致吸附着他的龟头，再抬头看看他的宝贝。

因为有几天没做也没有好好润滑的缘故，王圆脸颊发红眼睛里藏着泪水仰着头发出小声的呜咽。

坐到底之后，小穴和阴茎之间毫无缝隙，王圆才呼出了一口气，他能感觉到王菌楷阴茎的温度和形状，王圆睁着大眼睛望着王菌楷说“哥哥，你怎么出汗了”。

王菌楷红着双眼说说“宝贝，哥哥好想操烂你的小嘴”。王圆抬起小穴试着动了动说“嗯……啊啊…老、老公你说的是上面的还是下面的？啊……你看我可以的”。说完把粉嫩的膝盖跪在王菌楷的腰边，抬起屁股开始上下耸动，穴口由于速度加快变得越来越粉，甚至开始发红。

王菌楷握着王圆的腰一下一下的往下按，王圆还没射过的阴茎已经在一次次的操弄中抬起了头，王菌楷就这样赤裸裸的看着他，眼神里颇有将他看透吃完的意思，王圆躲到王菌楷的耳边说“老公嗯……啊嗯我是你的宝贝圆圆啊，我要我老公王菌楷操我，呜呜我不要张保庆”王圆很少叫他老公，被弄狠了迷迷糊糊才会在他的诱惑下叫一两声。

被干到敏感点的王圆真的太美了，仰着白皙的脖子，扭着腰呜呜的叫老公。王菌楷哪里受得了，扣着王圆的腰毫不留情的迎合着宝贝的每一次上下颠簸，整根插入又整根抽出，每一次都顶在王圆的敏感处一次比一次深。

王菌楷感觉到夹在他腰边的大腿开始痉挛，不停地抖动，戳在自己腹肌上的阴茎也开始不停的吐出前列腺液，他知道王圆要射了，贴着鼻尖问王圆“圆儿……你小穴好紧、好湿……嗯？想射了吗？”。

王圆眯着眼睛胡乱的点点头，拉着王菌楷的手往自己的阴茎上放，弓着背眼神涣散的呻吟着“嗯啊啊……老…公我想射，你快帮帮我”。

王菌楷一边帮他撸一边加快速度的往更深的地方顶，王圆在前后夹击下一股股的射在了王菌楷的小腹上。

瞬间全身瘫软趴在王菌楷胸肌上，小腹一抖一抖后穴收缩着，王菌楷卯足劲，两只手抬着王圆被囊袋打红的臀瓣，在已经湿软的小穴里抽插，已经被干的泛红的小穴绞紧着王菌楷的性器，王菌楷低声喘息在王圆的体内射了出来。

王圆窝在王菌楷怀里平息着呼吸说到“老公我要确定一下，刚刚操我的的是王菌楷还是张保庆”。

王菌楷把还没抽出来的性器又往里顶了顶回答到“嗯?还想别人操你？肯定是你老公我，怎么可能便宜了张保庆这个家伙”。


End file.
